phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
A-G-L-E-T
A-G-L-E-T is a song from the episode "Tip of the Day", describing the importance of what is at the end of a shoelace: an aglet. The song is played by Phineas, Ferb, and friends and sung by Phineas and Candace at a concert held in the Danville Arena, billed as "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". It features overlapping lyrics and a catchy tune. The indented lines show lyrics that Phineas sings at the same time as the singers. Lyrics Phineas: Through the eye of the needle It's time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it. Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tyin' the world together) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn! Candace: And in the end, the most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. (During end credits) Phineas: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball'' '' We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it. Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah. Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Candace (shouting in background): It doesn't matter! Allusions *When Candace begins her solo, it is in the style of MTV Unplugged (acoustic versions of songs), then it switches back to the concert footage for the credit sequence. * Band Aid: Aglet-Aid is likely an allusion to the Band Aid concert that started in 1984. Background Information * Vance Ward, Major Monogram and Carl the Intern make cameos in the video. * While Phineas was singing "We're tyin' the world together" and "We're gonna tie the world together" he was also singing "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it" * Phineas uses multiple shoe puns: "It's time to loosen your tongue", a 'tongue' also being the sneaker flap; when he says that "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", he throws the ball into a shoelace hole on a giant sneaker; and while saying "It brings us closer to our soul", he indicates the sole of his shoe, which reads "SOLE" to point out the homophone. * This is also the song with most people singing in it, because the whole world sings along (or at least Holland, China and Danville). * A Dan Povenmire look-alike also appears during the song. * The first time it says "Don't forget it" Fireside Girls it shows Isabella's Mother (Vivian Garcia-Shapiro) in the top-right corner. Category:Songs